Frozen In Time version 20
by Pathfinder
Summary: After reviving Anubis, Kayura and the exwarlords go to visit the Ronin Warriors. While away from the Dynasty, a new evil is rising to power, and he manages to get the nine samurai out of commission leaving Kayura with something important to tell Rowen.
1. Chapter One: What No One Knows

Frozen In Time 2.0

By: Pathfinder

Greetings everyone, to new readers and to readers who have read my other works. The first _Frozen In Time _I started writing about four years ago. I haven't really worked on it and it remains unfinished. I tried to finish it, but I stared at the screen for hours with no inspiration coming to me, so I decided it was unfair to leave my first major story unfinished and have since started a re-write. The orignial story will remain posted, and the new one will have a 2.0 in the title so that you can tell the difference between the two. I've grown as a writer since then and have decided that the orginal was just too... immature. I'm keeping the orginal plot line, and all of the characters even though character design may change. So, finally I present to you, _Frozen in Time, version 2.0_.

* * *

Chapter One: What No One Knows 

He walked through the remains of Talpa's castle observing the wreckage that was once a powerful fortress. "Talpa was a fool."

He stared around at the destruction. "Beaten by those children, those called the Ronin Warriors." He paused in the center of what had been the old throne room. "Betrayed by his own Warlords. He couldn't even keep the simple task of controlling that Ancient's brat, Kayura."

Most of the castle was completely destroyed, and the throne room was no different. He raised his handsand formeda ball of energy. Afterit grewto a decent size the ball of energy spread out and filled the room with light. When the light dimmed a new throne room was in its place.

"Yes, the Warlords and Kayura.. ." he said. He walked around his new throne room. "After I've remade my castle, they will be dealt with. But for now, what they don't know, what no one knows, will aid me as I rise to power. I'lldo what Talpa never could, even if those traitors are on the other side of the Dynasty, they'll never know I'm here."

A rock fell behind him from one of the destoyed corridors attached to the room. He turned on his heels, drawing a large saber from his side. "Who dares challange Shogun, Master of Chaos, and Emperor of the Evil Dynasty!"

* * *

The Ronin of Winter stared unsurely at the ritual set up before him and his comrades. "Kayura, are you sure this will work?" he asked. 

"Of course it will! This is one of the oldest rituals passed down by my clan," she said as she set the Staff upon the alter.

"Yeah, and now look at them; they're all dead," Dais said as he watched Sekhment playing with a large hooded serpent. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked in Kayura's direction meeting a cold glare. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"So it'll bring Anubis back, right?" Cale said quickly to change the subject so the next one to be resurrected wouldn't be the Ronin of Summer.

"Yes, with his armor orb in my possession, and the Staff of the Ancients, I can bring him back.A lack of either and it would not be possible," Kayura said, "no matter how powerful the Temple of Resurection is, it has its limitations."

After inspecting the altar and lighting all the candles with two waves of her hands, Kayura took her place in front of the altar.

Kayura raised the armor orb above her head and it floated between her hands, "Armor of the Spring, as your current master, I comand to you, bring back your former master to don you once more!" A yellow beam of light shot into the staff of the Ancients and a white beam shot to the center of the alter forming the shape of a person. "Power of the Ancients, revive the warriors Anubis!"

The light form shined very brightly causing Cale to cover his eyes, Dais stepping in front of him to protect his comrade from further pain from the light. Then the light died and in its place stood Anubis who appeared to be asleep. Kayura shut her eyes as Anubis was completely undressed.

Sehkment, letting the snake slither away, walked on the other alter and over to Anubis. "Hey, Anubis?" He waved his hands over face and snapped his fingers next to Anubis head.

Anubis' eyes twitched, "hmmm..." His eyes opened, "where am I? Sehkment? Dais? Cale?"

"You died, and we had Kayura bring you back." Dais said motioning to Kayura who had her back still turned.

"I died... Lady Kayura? I, I remember you were possessed by Badamon and then I was with the Ancient one... he told me my stay wasn't permanent." Anubis said, then he looked down, "where are my robes?" he put two hands over himself.

Kayura passed the orb to Dais who brought it up to Anubis who gladly transformed into his sub-armor. He closed his eyes feeling the virtue of loyalty buring on his head, but this was slightly different. The loyalty wan't to a leader anymore, but to his comrades, his friends. He opened his eyes and looked into the faces of each of the other armor bearers each of their kanjis shinning from their foreheads. No more being evil, they could finally be true to their virtues. He looked at the back of Kayura's head, "Oh, I'm dressed now."

"Thank you for telling me." She turned around and smiled at him, "So, who wants to start cleaning up the Dynasty?"

The four ex-warlords looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Nope."

"Not really"

"Don't think so."

"Born Procrastinator."

They stared up at the mansion. No one could quite remember who's idea it was to visit the Ronin Warriors, and they weren't even sure if they were going to be welcomed in or even attacked. No matter who's idea it was it was better than the alternatives of A: cleaning up one hell of a mess or B: pure. unfiltered. sultry **boredom**

"So this is where the Ronins live, nice place." Dais said, he looked closely at the door and around it, "what's this?"

Sehkment came over to look at it too, "I don't know, touch it!"

Dais, like a small child, touched the small circle and pushed it in.

Cale came over, "what are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Sehkment whispered. He waited a moment, "nothing happened."

Dais pushed it again and the others looked around waiting for something to happen. Frowning he pushed it again.

"Let me try." Sehkment pushed Dais out of the way and started pushing it over and over again not even a second between each push. "Come on! Why isn't it doing anything!"

Anubis and Kayura watched the scene with strange smiles on their faces, "so when should we tell them what a doorbell is?" Anubis whispered.

The door opened and finally a bell could be heard resounding inside, "I said I'm... wha-"

"Torrent!" Cale said, "long time no... torrent?"

The Ronin of Torrent stared at the warlords in pure shock. If any words could be put to his face by any memeber of the team of Dynastians who were there, they woud have been 'Oh sweet Jesus'. Cye's eyes looked from face to face and then fell upon Anubis, "but you... died." Cye's eyes rolled back as his body fell backwards. The bell resounding inside the house stopped as Sehkment's eyes followed Cye to the floor.

"Hey that very well may be the first time he's passed out and it wans't my fault!" Sehkment said clapping his hands.

"Cye who is it?" A black haired youth came to the door, took one look at Cye and then turned to look at the party outside of the door. "Who hurt Cye?"

Four fingers pointed in different directions and four voices spoke in unison, "He did it! What? No I didn't! You did!" they said before the voices went into sparate arguements of blaming. The four ex-warlord began wrestling with eachother on Mia's front lawn, while Kayura and Ryo stared at it neither of them knowing what to do.

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey not the hair!" Anubis screamed as he flipped around and unsuccessfully tried to grab Cale by his short hair in result Cale pushing him out of the brawl.

"Ack! Sehkment that's my good eye!" Dais said as he put one of his hands over his natural eye and jumped on top of Sehkment.

"Get back hear you former traitor before we all were traitors!" Cale screamed as he grabbed Anubis' foot dragging him back in.

"Damn eye patch wearing pansy!" Sehkment yelled at Dais as he had poked both of his eyes.

"Uh, hello Ryo of wildfire. Um, sorry about Cye, he saw us and he uh, sort of fainted from shock." Kayura said as Dais got thrown out of the fight and jumped back in. "So, uh, how's Rowen?"

"Oh he's fine. We've been actually wondering when you guys would show up. Anubis showed up after he went good, so we naturally figured you'd guys would eventually show up sooner or later." Ryo said, he called into the house and Kento came to the door.

"Hey they revieved Anubis." Kento said looking at the fight as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ryo whispered in Kento's ear who nodded and went around the side of the house. "Better try to break them up now, or else they're going to be in for a big suprise."

"Guys, you need to stop now. Hey warlords! Ronins of the Seasons! ANUBIS! CALE! DAIS! SEHKMENT!" Kayura screamed at those who had the current listening capabilities of a brick wall.

Kayura looked at Ryo hopeless and shrugged her shoulders.

A jet of water came flying in from the left side of the house hitting the moving pile of now sub-armored warriors on the ground.

"AHH! TURN IT OFF!" Sehkment cried.

"COLD! STOP!" Dais squealed.

"Ack! Okay, I'm done turn it off! I surrender!" Anubis screamed.

"I'm ready for more! Bring it on cry babies!" The jet of water now shot at Cale face, and the Ronin of winter now started coughing and whining himself begging for the damned water hose to be turned off.

The water jet stopped and moments later hysterical Kento came back over to the scene.

Dais looked at him, "you are finished Hardrock."

"Not likely." Kento said, "if you're a real man then I challange you to a battle."

"You've got it, armor of-" Dais started.

"No, no. Those battles are for serious and desparate occasions." Kento said before the soaking Ronin of Summer transformed into his big armor. "I challange you to my type of battle. I Smash Brothers challange you."

"Smash Brothers...?" Cye mummered as he started coming to.

Kayura stared at the new display of war in the living room of the Koji Mansion as eight cords lead from something called a video game system to things called paddles held by eight of the nine armor bearers. Watching people play video games was interesting only for so long and watching Kento own the game as Jiggilly Puff was only entertaining for about ten minutes. So Kayura got up and began to wonder the house.

The first door she opened upstairs had a tan carpet floor. In the corner was a book shelf with a few novels, martial arts books, and a big black book that said "important address book" on the spine. On top of the bookshelf were a few trophies with swordsmen on them. A bed with green blankets was up against the wall with a window there. On the window's sill was a large bonsai tree that looked very well kept. On the wall next to the bed there was a very beautiful waterfall on a wall scroll with tenderness written on it. Kayura smiled, this had to be Sage's room. It was very clean, and gave off a feeling of balance while she was in there. On a small bed side table was what appeared to be a journal, she went over and opened it up to a random page. One page she could read, it was about a dream he had about finding his spirit and believing the Ancient One was sending him on a quest to find the balance in his armor. He briefly wrote how he was going on a small journy, and his name was neatly signed at the bottom. The next page was roughly scribbled and in some of the places the ink ran a little. It looked like he'd been crying when he wrote it. She regonised a time written in the upper corner saying it was about one in the moring, but that was all. It was written in another language. Kayura put it back where it came from and shook her head. She knew what it was about, the feelings it gave of were pain, terror and fear. She left and went to the next room.

The next door she opened had a small dolphin on the door that had Cye written on it, so there was no guess to who this roomed belonged to. She peered in, there were posters of dolphins and wales all over the walls and a white carpet floor. On a bookshelf taller than the one in Sage's room there were many books on marine biology. On a night stand next to the bed there was a group picture of him and the other Ronin Warriors, one of him and Ryo, and there was also a picture of him and a large orca. Kayura assumed this wale was Cye's animal partner, much like Ryo and Whiteblaze. This room was very similar to Sehkment's bedroom, only his was covered with pictures and wall scrolls of snakes. And his desk had scripts on legends of powerful sperpents in mythology. She left the room.

_I wonder which one of these is Rowen's room._ Kayura thought as she opened the door to the next room. She peered in. There was more tan carpeting in this room, but the walls were covered in Kung fu posters. Another version of one of the video game systems sat on the floor in front of a 'TV' to the right of the room. Spread in random parts of the room were pairs of dirty jeans and tee-shirts. An unmade bed with dark orange blankets spilling off the side sat against the wall on the left. There was no bookshelf in this room, only a shelf full of what looked like strange rectangle cases. Kayura entered the room and picked up the first case, it had a man holding a set of nunchucks in a threateningly cool pose, when she opened it, the same picture was on a small circlular disk inside. She closed it and put it back. She grabbed the one next to it, the cover was blank. She opened it and closed it faster than she'd opened it. On the disk was a picture of a half naked blonde woman. She put it back and left the room quietly. _Nice frisbee collection Kento._

Kayura was almost afraid to enter the next room. But wanting to find Rowen's room she continued around the stairs to the other side of that part of the house. She opened the door and looked in. A hardwood floor was in this room. A bed this time on the right side of the room instead of the left like most of the other rooms had been. And a very large pet bed sat next to it. There was a soccer ball in the corner as well as a poster of a soccer player above the head of the bed. Kayura only knew this because it said soccer right on both the ball and the poster. There was a large chew toy on the ground next to the pet bed. The carrier of the Starlight Swords had no doubt in her mind that this was Ryo's bedroom. There was no bookshelf, or frisbee collection. Just a bedside table with a few pictures on it, one group picture of him and the guys, one of him and Cye, and one very faded picture of a man with a camera around his next. Kayura came in to the room and looked closer, the man in the picture had Ryo's eyes. She left the room and went to the next room.

_My goodness there are a lot of people living here. _The last room she entered was almost completely dark, but all over the walls and celing were tiny little glowing stars. Kayura gasped lightly, it was so beautiful. She shut the door to get a better look. Many constellations were very clearly patterned to reflect the night sky. She squinted through the darkness as she entered the room. She slowly turned around as she was walking to look at the stars from another angle when all of a sudden. "Oh no..."

THUD!

_Well, I found the bed. _She put her hands on the bed and tried to push herself up, but suddenly she stopped. There was something else in the bed with her. "Who's there?" She said just under a whisper.

It moved around a bit and went back to the gentle up and down motion it had been doing. Kayura crawled closer the the thing near the head of the bed. She slowly pulled back the blankets and squinted in the darkness. "Rowen?"

_I'm sitting in his bed? _She thought, _Oh my... _

Rowen's eyes opened slowly, "is some one in my room?" He said, "guys? Are you going to drag me into the cold shower again?"

Kayura started to giggle but quickly covered her mouth. _Opps..._

Rowen sat up, "who's there?"

Kayura remained silent.

Rowen reached his hands out into the darkness and he touched something not to far away from him, actually something right infront of him. "what the..."

Kayura's eyes widend, she had no idea how to react to her crush unknowingly grabbing her breast.

Rowen didn't let go and reached over turning the light on. "Kayura? What are you do...in.g..here... Oh my GOD!" Rowen retracted his hand with the speed of a cheata. "I, I.. I'm so sorry, I didn't really mean to, I guess I don't uh.. I um, uh I'm, I, Uh." He stared at her blushing bright red.

Kayura was too very red, "no its okay! I mean, well its not okay. But we.. uh it wasn't really your fault! I'm not mad, well the opposite. I mean! Uh...I..I was looking around the house, and saw the stars in here, and uh, fell in love with you,. NO! I mean I got to bed with you! Ah! NO! FELL in bed! Fell in bed!" Kayura continued triping over her tounge shaking her head covering her ears, "And, I! I! It, it was an accident!.. And I! um...! uh..! Oh God!" She covered her face fearing to speak any longer in case of anything else may mistakingly come out of her mouth.

Rowen put his hand on her shoulder feeling his face burning red. Kayura looked up at him into his eyes and was lost in them for a moment. Rowen lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. A moment passed that felt like heaven, and then

Rowen pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Kayura sitting in front of him on his bed looked up at him, "don't be." She lunged forward pushing him backwards on to the bed and kissed him back.

* * *

A Letter from the Editor: Hey guys, this is Dixxy Mouri - I'll be editing out grammar and spelling stuff for Pathfinder because (her words, not mine) she has no talent for finding things that edit the document for her (end her words, not mine). 

So enjoy Frozen in Time 2.0.


	2. chapter two: I love you

Frozen in time 2.0

by Pathfinder

Chapter two:

Shogun walked around the fortress he had recreated. With all the people he had kidnapped creating as many soldiers as he needed from fear wasn't a problem. The problem rested in more, _powerful_ followers. Talpa had had Dark Warlords who were an even match with the Ronin Warriors, but Shogun had no powerful warriors of that sort. He paused in the center of the room thinking over his dilemma. A malicious grin crossed his face. Why not have nine warriors who are powerful, quick, magical and purely evil?

"I… am a genius." Shogun laughed evilly.

* * *

The days of summer drifted on and back at the Koji mansion seven of the Nine Ronins laid around the room stiff as the dead. The four former Warlords discovered that they'd landed themselves right where the idea of visiting Ronins was supposed to remedy. And now the four Ronins of the Seasons and three of the five elemental Ronins found that they were undisputedly bored. Days of playing video games had finally lost their appeal and Kento seaming to be the only non-bored individual in the room, was still playing Super Smash Brothers with great excitement.

"Did you see that? How cool was that move?" Kento shouted as he beat the Yoshi team with his trade mark character Jiggly Puff.

"Cooler than when you used it on me." Dais said sitting on the couch upside down.

"I'm bored!" Sekhment wined.

Anubis eyes closed sighed, "not as bored as Kayura must be" He said, "she hasn't made a sound all morning."

Cye looked around, "uh, where is Lady Kayura?"

Eight heads turned in various directions before declaring that Kayura was indeed missing.

* * *

Laying in bed upstairs unknown to every one else was Rowen of Strata and the "missing" Lady Kayura.

"Rowen?" asked a sweet soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" Kayura asked.

Rowen opened his eyes staring at the ceiling. The false stars above caused a glow in his eyes, and set them a light. "Well, for a long time I haven't been. The armor of a Ronin Warrior is cold to my soul. And I'm not really happy when I'm fighting." Rowen looked down at Kayura nuzzling into his shoulder, "but the past few days has been the happiest I've ever been. You're not my enemy anymore. We can be together and its okay."

Kayura looked up at him, "Rowen, did you like me when we were enemies?"

Rowen sighed, "Well," He said, "I liked you in certain ways… I wanted to make you see the wrong of everything you were doing. I had a deep feeling that you really didn't know that what you were doing was wrong."

"In a way that's accurate… I had forgotten most of who I really was. I didn't know I was the last Ancient. I was brain washed a lot, but I was so controlled by Talpa mentally that I thought he was just giving me power." Kayura said she kissed him on the cheek, "But it's different now."

They laid there for another five minutes without saying anything to one another. A moment sat between them that felt like the sun on warm summer's day. Rowen was particularly comfortable; as rough as stone she was in battle was as soft as silk when she cuddled next to him.

"Rowen?" Kayura said.

"Yeah?" Rowen asked.

"Are you a virgin?"

Rowen not expecting that question was startled and bolted up right. "What?" He asked with a high pitched voice.

"Are you a virgin?" Kayura asked again.

"Well… uh, I'm almost twenty years old… and uh…" Rowen felt his cheeks like fire burning red. He looked at Kayura and met her gaze, "I've never… well to be honest I've never even had a girl friend."

"Really?" She asked.

"I... have issues with dating... Sage says its insecurity problems, and Kento says I'm gay and in denial, but you obviously know I'm not." Rowen said.

"Just because you've never dated doesn't mean you're insecure or gay." Kayura whispered, "It's just because you haven't met Ms. Right yet. And when you meet her you'll know…"

Rowen stared at her and smiled. "How long is it until I know?" He asked catching her eyes.

Kayura blushed lightly and looked away smiling, "some times it can take a long time, and some times… it's love at first sight."

Rowen stared at the ceiling, "Kaye… I, I think I'm in love with you." He said. "In fact… I know I am."

Rowen felt Kayura's arms tighten around him, "I love you too."

* * *

"Where do you think she's gone to?" Sehkment asked.

"Maybe she went for a walk on the coast or something… she's attacked us enough times to know the area."

SMACK!

"Oww…"

"Hardrock watch your mouth." Dais scolded.

"I wasn't implying anything wrong with her." Kento rubbed the back of his head. "God, what do you have the hots for her or somethin'?"

Dais shot a look that promised a beating, "No." He said at length, "And even if I did it wouldn't matter because Lady Kayura has the "hots" for Strata."

After a second Cye gasped as if and epiphany had like a lightning bolt struck him in the head. "Wait a minute you guys, in these past few days how often have you guys actually seen Rowen and Lady Kayura."

Sage stared at Cye for a moment, "you don't think… that they're together do you?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Cye said.

"I say we investigate! Imagine, him taking advantage of poor innocent Lady Kayura!" Sehkment declared. "Everyone follow me-"

"_Poor and innocent?_"Ryo repeated under his breath.

"No, don't you get it. If all eight of us go a'clompin' up those stares Kayura will hear us and then teleport away." Cale said.

"We could peak through the window." Sehkment suggested.

"No, he keeps a sheet covered in buttons over the window. Some collection of his…" Ryo said.

"Or we could just leave them alone." Anubis said.

Seven sets of eyes stared at Anubis and only three owners of those eyes agreed to give them their privacy.

Three ex-Warlords and one Ronin stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Hardrock, I swear you have an evil streak." Sehkment hissed quietly.

"What can I say; it's the curiosity in me." Kento said with a sense of pride.

"Curiosity killed the cat Kento." Dais said.

"Well he's hardly a cat. Cats are graceful and soft. Hardrock is just big and clumsy." Cale replied.

Kento gave him a disgusted 'I'll deal with you later look' and the four of them stared up the stairs and began quietly discussing their plan.

* * *

Upstairs in the Koji mansion Rowen laid asleep in Kayura's arms. Kayura was semi-awake and staring at the young Strata's face. _Rowen you amaze me…_ She thought as she drifted into a sleep. Together they laid there in bed, peacefully, without a care in the world.

The door to the room slowly opened and four heads peaked in staring into the darkness.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark." Dais whispered, "Cale what do you see?"

Cale looked into the darkness with the vision of a nocturnal cat. "Rowen and Kayura are lying in bed together." He whispered back. "Rowen's waking up! Bale! Bale! Troops move out!"

The door shut behind them as four Ronins ran down the hall and tripped falling down the stairs landing in a pile at the bottom. Rowen stared around the room, half a sleep and confused. Kayura sat up a moment later rubbing her eyes and asking what was going on.

"Some one was in the room just now." Rowen said. "We should probably go find out who it was."

"Alright, I guess we should."

Rowen tried to climb out of bed, but being tangled in the blankets fell on the floor with a thud. Kayura giggled and slid out of the bed and sat next to him on the floor.

"You okay?" Kayura asked.

"Yeah…" Rowen said. "Come on, let's go find out who that was."

* * *

Note from Author: Okay here it is, the second chapter of Frozen in time 2.0 hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
